Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Philippine teen-oriented musical variety show broadcast by IBC. It is mainly presented by James Reid, Janella Salvador and Young JV. It premiered in on March 2, 2014 and airs live Sundays as the successor to ''It's Partytime''. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel Global IBC. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. It is the first ever Sunday afternoon variety show on the network as the program's predecessors ''It's Partytime''. Since October 4, 2015, Hey it's Fans Day! is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture. Overview The teen-oriented feel-good musical variety show for kids, teens and young adults dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest and brightest favorite most popular Kapinoy teen stars in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. It will caters the ranges 4 to 18 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 19-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest young artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday feel-good afternoon. When it shown our live studio audience for teenagers and yuppies for high school, middle class and college at target the young audience. A brainchild of IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, Hey it's Fans Day! is directed by Mark A. Reyes and executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. This venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. About ''Hey it's Fans Day!'' Your Sunday feel-good party blasts off with two of the country's top performers: Pop Heartthrob James Reid and the One and the Only Prince of R&B Young JV plus the Asia's Pop Sweetheart Janella Salvador. Together they deliver the best in Sunday entertainment that ranges from partying in song and dance, which includes the YouTube Sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel, the international singing sensation David Archuleta, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles and the Young Total Performer Miguel Aguila plus the Viva singing champions from Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. Young stars of IBC also a regular performers including the loveteam of Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, along with Rico dela Paz, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Kristofer Martin, Kristel Fulgar, Francis Magundayao, Michelle Vito, Bret Jackson, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes, and dance royalties are Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia with Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery. The rising young stars of of Secarats, including the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, the Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, the Pop Classical Prince Aaron Rosario, the Rock Princess Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, the Powerful Diva Via Saroca and the Pop Ballad Prince Renz Aytona. It also marks the party perk-upper of Josh Padilla and Andre Paras, who host the show together . Hey it's Fans Day! featuring the hottest hits from CHR and Top 40 music mixed with OPM and contemporary songs from the outstanding voices of James and Young JV while Janella singing and dancing together. History After It's Partytime's month-long farewell, Hey it’s Fans Day! was conceptualized and premiered March 2, 2014 as a "feel-good concert party habit" on Sundays, with a live show from the Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. James Reid, Nadine Lustre and The One and Only Prince of R&B Young JV are the three main hosts of the show. In addition, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, both new Viva artists are also joined the show. Also, with Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, as well as their Viva artists are Josh Padilla and Donnalyn Bartolome and along with the international singing sensation David Archuleta, the dance prince Rodjun Cruz and their singing champions, including Born to be a Superstar grand champions are season 1 grand winner Joshua Cadelina and season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers; with Mark A. Reyes as director and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production. Since then, Hey it's Fans Day! quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a threat to the dominance of rivals such as ABS-CBN's ''ASAP'' and GMA Network's Sunday All Stars. In March 8, 2015, the show celebrated its first anniversaryafter kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 55th anniversary in March 1 and added with Bret Jackson, Makisig Morales and Kristofer Martin joined the show. In August 2, 2015, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer hosts Nadine Lustre left the show due to her breakthrough and most prominent role to date in ABS-CBN's primetime teleserye On the Wings of Love, which she starred alongside Reid as her leading man and he will continue to host and perform the show for IBC. While hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Nadine already signed a contract with ABS-CBN because they joined the performer in ASAP in 2014. So that, Reid and Young JV contunuing remained as one of the the main host of Hey it's Fans Day! at present. Despite Nadine’s exit, in August 9, 2015, Asia's Pop Sweetheart Janella Salvador regained as the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! hosts and performers. Janella immediately blended with James, Young JV and the rest of Hey it's Fans Day! barkada as they conquer the Sunday noontime scene. In 2016, some of Viva talents are AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Ella Cruz are left the show on January 10, 2016 because it denied that didn't renew their IBC contracts and they decided to moving for TV5. Meanwhile, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer co-hosts Yassi Pressman left the show due to alleged conflict of interest. While co-hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Yassi (a long-time contract star of Viva Films and her VJ for MTV Pinoy) was transferred to TV5 to joined the co-host of Viva's singing reality search Born to be a Star with Ogie Alcasid and Mark Bautista (also from IBC) as on February 6, 2016 and she joined the co-hosts and performers of the Kapatid network's Sunday noontime variety show Happy Truck Hapinas on March 6, 2016, respectively. But this time in July 2016, she returned to ABS-CBN when she joined the nineth celebrity housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 where she enter the Big Brother house. It was already confirmed by IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi along with IBC management that on January 17, 2016 as part of their 2nd anniversary since March 2, Hey it's Fans Day! revamped its new logo presented in a 3D-like format and new set with more feel-good party habit, new segments and add new hosts and performers that catered to kids, teens and young adults as target young viewers. The same day, the talents of Secarats are Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona were some of the latest additions in 2016 resulted by the management of Secarats aside from their performing schedule on weekends while the inclusion of Secarats artist and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! co-hosts and performers. Prior to their talents of Secarats under IBC whose landed in Hey it's Fans Day!, Mendoza already discovered her singing and dancing performer since 2014 before they extended for Secarats talents. The relaunch received mixed reactions from its loyal televiewers. After almost 2 years of dominating the Sunday noontime slot, it made grabbed the number 2 spot to its rival ASAP still in number 1 and Sunday PinaSaya are topped the musical variety format. On late February 2016, Gerald Santos, transferred to IBC and officially joins Hey it's Fans Day! after four years at GMA Network (2006-2010, 2012-2016) Cast Main Hosts * James Reid (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-present) * Young JV (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) Co-Host and Performers The following are the co-hosts and performers in Hey it's Fans Day!: * Aaron Rosario (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Abby Bautista (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-present) * Aries Ace Espanola (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Albie Casiño (March 2, 2015-present) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-present) * Alyssa Angeles (July 19, 2015-present) * Andre Paras (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Angeline delos Santos (February 15, 2015-present) * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-present) * Angel Sy (January 17, 2016-present) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-present) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvin Ventanilla (Viva: September 21, 2014-present) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-present) * Bianca Marbella (2nd runner-up of Little Superstar: July 24, 2016-present) * BJ Forbes (March 2, 2014-present) * Bret Jackson (Viva: March 8, 2015-present) * Camille Santos (grand champion of Little Superstar: July 24, 2016-present) * Carleen Sky Aclan (Secarats: March 2, 2014-present) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (Viva: September 14, 2014-present) * Celine Lim (January 17, 2016-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (Secarats: March 9, 2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-present) * Christian Sy (Viva: February 15, 2015-present) * CJ Navato (March 2, 2014-present) * Coleen Garcia (August 10, 2014-present) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Denise Canlas (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-present) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-present) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-present) * Donnalyn Bartolome (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Erika Mae Salas (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-present) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-present) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-present) * Gabbi Garcia (March 2-July 13, 2014, September 20, 2015-present) * Gerald Santos (February 14, 2016-present) * Harana (March 29, 2015-present) ** Joseph Marco ** Michael Pangilinan (March 2, 2014-present) ** Bryan Santos * Harold Rementilla (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Hiro Volante (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Inah Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Issac Zamudio (3rd runner-up of Little Superstar: July 24, 2016-present) * Jazz Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (March 2, 2014-present) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-present) * Josh Padilla (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Dionisio (March 2, 2014-present) * JC and JM Urquico (Viva: March 2, 2014-present) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Justin Ward (January 17, 2016-present) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Keith Cruz (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Kenneth Semira (1st runner-up of Little Superstar: July 24, 2016-present) * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-present) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristofer Martin (March 8, 2015-present) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-present) * Maegan Bascug (Viva: August 30, 2015-present) * Makisig Morales (March 8, 2015-present) * Miguel David (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Michael Tañeca (Secarats, January 17, 2016-present) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-present) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-present) * Patrisha Samson (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-present) * Renz Aytona (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Renz Valerio (January 17, 2016-present) * Rico dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Riva Quenery (Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner; February 14, 2016-present) * Rodjun Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Sarah Ortega (Secarats: January 17, 2016-present) * Shanne Velasco (Viva: March 16, 2014-present) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-present) * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-present) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-present) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-present) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-present) * Via Saroca (Secarats, January 17, 2016-present) * Veejay Aragon (Viva: March 16, 2014-present) * Ysabel Ortega (March 2, 2014-present) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-present) Former * AJ Muhlach (Viva: August 10, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-June 26, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Ella Cruz (Viva: March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Joanna Morales (Viva: March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Lucas Zamora (Viva: March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Marc Carlos de Leon (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Nadine Lustre (main host) (Viva: March 2, 2014-August 2, 2015) * Shy Carlos (Viva: March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Yassi Pressman (co-host) (Viva: March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) Extended Performers * Andrei Felix * Anja Aguilar * Cara Eriguel * Cristine Reyes * Jenine Desiderio * Jodi Sta. Maria * Mario Maurer * Regine Tolentino (born in September 8, 1978) * Richard Yap * Slater Young * Tom Taus Dancers * Streetboys * Universal Motion Dancers Band * Eraserheads (2014-present) ** Ely Buendia ** Raimund Marasigan ** Buddy Zabala ** Marcus Adoro Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina Borinaga * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes and Jeric Raval - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna * Thirdy Lacson, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Anja Aguilar and Martin del Rosario - promoting the romantic movie Give Me A Reason (released by Viva Films on March 12, 2016) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Coco Martin and Shanne Velasco promoting the action movie Somewhere (released by Viva Films on June 24, 2015) * Onemig Bondoc - promoting the movie I Love You Boy (under Viva Films on July 27, 2015, starring Onemig and Yassi) * Coco Martin and Anja Aguilar promoting the action movie Kahit Konting Pagtingin (released by Viva Films on October 31, 2015) * Enchong Dee and Sam Pinto - promoting the movie Lady, Nasa Langit Mo Raw Ako? (under Regal Entertainment and Viva Films on December 25, 2015 as an official entry official entry to the 41st Metro Manila Film Festival. * Sunshine Cruz, Christian Vasquez, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa - promoting the premiere week of Glory Jane * The Juans (singing Atin ang Mundo) (February 7, 2016) Segment * Danze Revolution (Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia) * Dito Na Me (Josh Padilla) * Doin' for YJV (Young JV) * Full Fanatic - selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group. * Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym * Homegrown Rhythms (James Reid and Young JV) * Janella on Stage (Janella Salvador) * Karaokekada (Andre Paras, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) * Prince of Champs (Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay) * Singing Princess (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy, Maegan Bascug) * SuperSayaw (Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Makisig Morales, Riva Quenery, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson, Piero Vergara) * Team Secarats - since January 17, 2016, the joint forces of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services conducted as the popular segment of Hey it's Fans Day!, featuring the talents of Secarats under Secarats Artist Group showcasing their talents in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City (2014–present) Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Liza Soberano and Shanne Velasco shined in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' launches the new segment 'Team Secarats' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Cheers For New Year's Party This Sunday * Cherryz topbilled for Secarats anniversary activities * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode! * Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' live at the Quirino Grandstand this Sunday * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday * Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador conquer the centerstage in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' this Sunday * Young JV Celebrated His Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows